


100 Years

by GoldenKitteh



Series: TJ Detweiler & King Bob one-shots [3]
Category: Recess (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff, Growing Old Together, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Love, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenKitteh/pseuds/GoldenKitteh
Summary: This is a cute little idea showcasing snapshots of TJ & Bob's lives and relationshipFic titled for the song it's set to ;)This is a gift fic for the lovely [ dreamyblossoms ] in return for the awe-inspiring profile picture she made for me!You can find her here on Ao3 as ^ or on Instagram as @dreamy_blossoms_art
Relationships: King Bob/T. J. Detweiler
Series: TJ Detweiler & King Bob one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006761
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	100 Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamyblossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyblossoms/gifts).



This story is for dreamyblossoms in return for [my lovely new icon](https://www.instagram.com/p/CJZedTVgXCh/?igshid=8l2s8mmpak6k)! I hope you enjoy it as much as I'm enjoying my beautiful new image!

Please listen to [Five for Fighting's "100 Years"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tR-qQcNT_fY) while you read this; you may need to pause between the verses

* * *

_I'm 15 for a moment_ _  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are  
  
_

Bob ducks out of class for a few minutes, just to get a glimpse of his favorite 7th grade chum as the students 2 years his junior all eat lunch together. Seeing TJ always fills him with lots of emotions, most of which he doesn’t quite understand. The only thing Bob knows is that he values their friendship more than anything else in this world, and that he’s beyond excited to spend the weekend with him as soon as school lets out today!

_  
I'm 22 for a moment  
And she feels better than ever  
And we're on fire  
Making our way back from Mars  
  
_

Following his ex-boyfriend off to college had been a gamble.  
But now, in his last year before he’s to graduate with his bachelor’s degree, TJ finds himself happier than ever that he did. Sure, they’re broke & living hundreds of miles away from home, but the way Bob does little things to cheer him up, like folding the paper-towels into little animals when he can’t be home for dinner with him, reassures him it’s all worth it.

_  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live_   
  
_I'm 33 for a moment  
Still the man, but you see I'm a “they”  
A kid on the way, babe  
A family on my mind  
  
_

Bob sits beside his husband of 3 years, staring at the sonogram as the younger man wraps an arm around his waist. A tear falls from his eye & a smile spreads wide across his face at the first image of their soon-to-be first born child.

_  
I'm 45 for a moment  
The sea is high  
And I'm heading into a crisis  
Chasing the years of my life  
  
_

Theodore runs out of the building as fast as his legs can carry him. Sure, a little harmless office flirting between co-workers was alright, but this?! No way was he about to cheat on his beloved Robert just because a horny younger co-worker made him feel strong and important for a second!

_  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose yourself  
Within a morning star_

A memory from when he was younger crosses Bob’s mind as he sleeps, smile on his face, curled up beside the marvelous lover that is his faithful husband.

_  
15 I'm all right with you  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live_

  
_Half time goes by  
Suddenly you're wise  
Another blink of an eye  
67 is gone  
The sun is getting high  
We're moving on  
  
_

Theodore, now at 68, genuinely ponders the question his adoring husband of four decades poses: if he could go back in time and tell his younger self not to make those same mistakes, would he? Sure, it would have saved him a lot of embarrassment and awkwardness with his friends, but it may also mean things could turn out differently. Given that risk, he answers definitively  
“No, because then, I might not be here with you now.”

  
_I'm 99 for a moment  
Dying for just another moment  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are  
  
_

Bob, although only in his late 80s, feels more like he’s 99 some days, like today. He doesn’t like to think about his inevitable death; though fortunately, he’s kept his will and testament up-to-date. Because of this, it leaves he and his husband free to spend right now as they please; without him having to worry if TJ will be alright (financially at least) after he’s gone. At this, he feels himself relax into the reassuring touch of his husband holding his hand as they watch the sun set together from their bench near the lake.

  
_15 there's still time for you  
22 I feel her too  
33 you're on your way  
Every day's a new day_   
_  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to choose  
Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live_

* * *

Thank you again, dreamyblossoms, for [my lovely new icon](https://www.instagram.com/p/CJZedTVgXCh/?igshid=8l2s8mmpak6k)! :3

You can find dreamyblossoms here on Ao3, and on [Instagram as @dreamy_blossoms_art](http://www.instagram.com/dreamy_blossoms_art)


End file.
